<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The taking of Wisdom by Nemeton_24 (YarnDiva)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415534">The taking of Wisdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YarnDiva/pseuds/Nemeton_24'>Nemeton_24 (YarnDiva)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Stiles Is a Drama Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YarnDiva/pseuds/Nemeton_24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If I die tonight, donate all my organs to those in need, except for my middle finger- give that to Jackson</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheriff Stilinski &amp; Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The taking of Wisdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sheriff Stilinski P.O.V.</p><p> </p><p>"If I die tonight, donate all of my organs to those in need, except for my middle finger- give that to Jackson," Stiles said in a determined voice as he walked into the kitchen.</p><p>"Stiles..." I sighed in fond annoyance at his antics "You are just getting your wisdom teeth taken out," I said while folding the newspaper and setting it down. Because apparently, this was going to be a conversation that needed my full attention.</p><p>Stiles pacing around the kitchen had groaned "Do you know how high the chances are for a person to be injured or die when they go to the dentist!"</p><p>"No, but do you?" I retorted</p><p>"............."</p><p>"That's what I thought, now go get dressed and after the dentist, you can pick what we have for lunch ok."</p><p>Stiles snorted "You are getting a salad you know this right?" He said like he couldn't quite believe that I wouldn't cooperate.</p><p>"Go before I make you go to the dentist in your PJs."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>